Flawless
by Falcon-Rider
Summary: A series of one shots taking place in the same verse. Dean Winchester is a Transgenic, X5-494 aka Alec. He was the control for Manticore's experiments- a transgenic that had a family, a home. A life outside of Manticore.
1. Flawless 1

Title: Flawless  
Author: Falcon-Rider  
Fandom: Supernatural/Dark Angel  
Word Count: 230  
Character: Dean|Alec X5-494  
Summary: Perfect Soldier, an introspection on how Dean|Alec's life was/would have been. Pre-second season DA, pre-series SPN  
Beta: None, unbetaed

: This is the first in a series of interconnected short unbeted drabble stories ranging from 200-1,500 words each that will lead into a 15,000 word fic taking place during season 4 SPN, 7 years post DA S2. They all take place in the same universe but may jump around a bit.

*****

Flawless 1

Life was easy, simple, full of orders and obligations. He had a freedom that most like him never could have dreamed of. A name, a car, a family, a life outside of the gray walls and barred windows.

Twenty years of service complete with downtime and the ability to come and go. Missions were simple and easy- not that much different from the way that he was raised. Days filled with training. Guns, Laps, Martial arts, mental exercises blended together like pieces to a puzzle. Ever portion of training, field job, and behavioral lesson added up to the makings of a perfect warrior.

He was perfect. Physically fit and handsomely built in a way that would allow him to fit into any cultural situation. Technical knowledge trained to a 'T' added to life lessons and street smarts. It didn't matter that 3/4ths of the year he was with his family growing up. Every bit of information was soaked up so quickly it was as if he was always there.

The perfect soldier, for his father and for his superiors. He didn't question his missions. Not once, not out loud. Protect your brother. Kill the Monster. Assassinate that man.

Impersonation, fraud, attention to detail were all his specialties. There was no other model that was as diverse and capable.

The job gave him purpose and his family gave him a reason.

*****


	2. Flawless 2

Title: Flawless 2  
Author: Falcon-Rider  
Fandom: SPN/DA  
Word Count: 1,243  
Character: Dean|Alec X5-494  
Note: Alec/Dean is 22 at this point in time, soon to be 23. Sam would be 18 and at Stanford for a year almost. I'm not stating on dates but the assumption is that Max is almost 20 (not all the kids were the same age... their was a several year deviation due to births).  
Beta: Unbetaed

*****

The night sky was never something to be frightened of. It allowed for shadows and safety. It was the perfect time for missions and duties to take place. The stars were comfort and solace, the only permanent fixture in Dean's life.

His green eyes glittered in the dark, the few working lights in terminal city reflecting easily. The highest building in the blockaded zone claimed by the transgenics was relatively empty. Most of the floors had yet to be cleaned out. Labs filled with a variety of substances most of which would have no effect on the "genetically empowered" population. Unfortunately, there was no guarantee that Manticore had covered every single strain of virus that existed.

Dean ran his fingers over his eyes and sighed. Things used to be relatively simple. Family. Job. Hunting. Assassinations. If you could call that simple anyway. Since he was five Dean had been spending every Summer vacation and periodic weeks during the year in training at the various installations Manticore owned. Summer Camps and special hunting trips with various acquaintances of Dad's or even a weekend with a friend were great excuses. That left Sam in the hands of his father or another friend.

Dean never liked leaving Sam alone. It was his job to look after his brother. Everything Dean was away from Sam his brother pulled farther and farther away. Once Sam hit high school things with his family began to fall apart. At the age of eighteen Dean began his twenty year "career" as an agent of Manticore. His payout? Freedom to come and go as well as the ability to spend time with his family. In addition to that he got a guarantee of retirement at the age of thirty eight and the freedom to live to old age- assuming he survived Manticore's missions and drug regiments.

In the end his absences had led to Sam assuming that Dean was obsessed with the Hunt. This led to his younger brother ultimately withdrawing from him and an explosive argument with their father.

In between shouting and expletives Dean's reason for living his life had shattered. Sam had left, grabbed his _packed_ duffel bags and torn out of the dingy apartment they had rented. Off to a shiny new life at Stanford.

His kid brother was a true geek. Even with all of the moving around and lack of clear record keeping due to the pulse Sam had managed to work his way into the system. He had garnered enough academic attention to receive a full ride to one of the most prestigious colleges left on the West coast. Dean couldn't help but feel proud of Sam's achievements. However, he had devoted his life to protecting his brother from the world.

Even after living with him for his entire life Sam had no idea that Dean was genetically enhanced. That he wasn't even fully human. Dean let his eyes drift closed and he leaned back dropping down flat onto the cold concrete of the roof. His brother just assumed that Dean had an unhealthy obsession with training. In truth he kept it up because Mantiore required it and Dad saw it through.

It was part of the deal that John and Mary had made to be able to have him. John had worked there, at Manticore. Mary and him had wanted to have a child. After years of unsuccessful attempts they had been offered a deal. They were given the opportunity to give birth to a genetic experiment using a combination of their DNA along with a cocktail addition of their own. Their son or daughter would become the control. Raised outside of the cold walls and barred rooms of Manticore and still receive training.

He wasn't supposed to be as good as he was. He was supposed to have been a 'failure'. So it was just as well that Mary had conceived triplets. Twins they had told her. An accident that was common place in in vitro fertilization. They had made several copies of his DNA- clones. The only difference was the bar code and their rate of growth. He had been the smallest of the three. Mary had been told one of the two twins had been born brain dead, she never knew about the third.

X5-493 and X5-495 had both been assigned places among units. He had been the smallest of the three, receiving the least amount of nutrition from his mother. Upon birth he had been the weakest, his lungs had yet to fully develop and he spent a week or more in an incubator. John and Mary had been thankful that he survived.

Three years later Sammy was born, a regular baby conceived naturally. Six months later the life that had been planned for him had ended. What would have been a comfortable life to prove manticore's version of training super soldiers correct turned into a life that made him the best.

The kind of field training that his fellow transgenics received growing up was nothing close to what he received. He learned street smarts in addition to the regulation training regime he went to on his 'vacations' at Manticore. He learned how to hunt and how to blend in and gather information. His life was devoted to his family and his father's vengeance. Mantore training had nothing on his daily life.

A siren sounded in the distance, outside of Terminal city. Dean's eyes opened into slits- green pupils traced paths in the stars.

The night was his friend. It didn't matter whether he was Dean Winchester on a hunt with his father or Alec X5-494, the runt yet perfect soldier of Manticore. Perfect record in both world- except for two mistakes. Rachel and Sammy. His two weaknesses. His first love and his duty, his brother.

Rachel was gone now and Sam was better off safe at College. He was the only one of the Winchester brothers left to aide his father in the fight.

Sam was gone. His other two brothers were dead. 493, Ben, had been killed by Max rather then return to Manticore. He had been driven insane by a lack of reason and a purpose that was just plain psychotic. Dean's other identical sibling hadn't made it out of his first trip to Psy-Ops. The unit that contained the twins to the 09ers hadn't been as free as Max and her siblings. They hadn't had names or relationships with each other. None of them even realized that he should have been 495 not 494 when he was placed with them from time to time after their reprogramming.

Not that he could blame them. They had been fucked up and then put into isolation cells. None of the X5's had remained in bunk rooms after the escape.

Dean sighed as he noticed the sky had begun to gray, stars washed out gradually by the rising sun. Sam would graduate in three more years. Till then it was likely he wouldn't even try to contact him. His brother had taken off just before his mission with Max went haywire. He hadn't tried to contact Dean since.

A beep drew his attention to the cell phone in his pocket. Time to get to work, put his game face on and forget about family.

He was Alec, X5-494, fucked up perfect ex-Manticore soldier. Flawless by design but knee deep in mental issues. Dean Winchester could wait, Alec was needed now.

*****


	3. Flawless 3

Title: Flawless 3  
Author: Falcon-Rider  
Fandom: Supernatural/Dark Angel  
Characters: Dean|Alec X5-494, Joshua, mentions of Max, John, and Sam  
Word Count: 960  
Summary: When duties collide what can Dean|Alec do?

****

"Hey Joshua!" quick feet propelled him gracefully down the corridor toward the canine transgenic. A smile tilted Dean's lips. He promptly avoided running into a man bred for desert combat with a quick twist. Ahead of him in the corridor, Joshua turned toward him.

A grin spread across Joshua's features. Sharp teeth brilliant in the artificial lighting. "Alec! Little fella looking for medium fella. Important meeting. Little Fella upset that you missed it."

Dean planted his feet firmly as he came to a stop next to the much larger man. He had been amazed when Sam had sprouted up to his impressive height (6'4" the last time Dean had checked in on him at school), Joshua was even taller then that.

"Yeah, I had some stuff to take care of. Very important stuff," Dean shifted his green eyes to the side. He really didn't want to run into Max like this.

"Important stuff involve oil and..." Joshua sniffed the air leaning down towards Dean's shoulder. Dean knit his eyebrows and drew his shoulders back a bit. A frown crossed Joshua's features. "Gasoline and salt?"

"Very important," Dean's features pulled into a tight smile before relaxing and he reached out to pat Joshua's arm. "I had a lead on a new supplier. It was a last minute thing- had to act quick or I'd miss it. Managed to scrounge up some good stuff, fruits and vegetables and all that. Gotta have some square meals. Thought we could use some home cooked meals- Martha Stuart style. There are only so many boxed meals that my taste buds can take."

"Martha Stewart home cooked meals," Joshua nods. The canine man takes in Dean's speech solemnly.

"Right, look I dropped the truck off at the mess- why don't you go down and check it out?" Dean smiled as a familiar scent came his way. He shifted his eyes around Joshua and grimaced internally. His hand slapped Joshua's arm again and he grinned wide, "There's even some of those mini sausages in a can. I'll see you later Dog-boy."

With that Dean was off hurrying back down the corridor before Max realized he was around. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her, not right now. She was likely very pissed off and Dean wanted to avoid the argument that was sure to occur. He needed more time to think up an adequate excuse for taking off.

There was no way that he was going to tell her the truth. Not that she'd believe the whole vengeful spirit issue anyway. No, Dean had to come up with a plausible story about how and where and why he was gone. The supply run only counted for so much. At least it was some excuse... coming back empty handed would have been worse.

****

_One Week or so prior_

'_Dean, I know you're busy with work, but I could use some help. There's a real nasty haunting in Wantonga, Oklahoma. I can't do it alone, son. I really could use your help.'_

Dean groaned as he listened to the voice mail. Now really wasn't a good time. White's men were still causing trouble and the local authorities were not being remotely cooperative. The silver cell phone dropped onto the worn bedspread and a pale lightly freckled arm landed over his eyes.

Things were tense enough as it was. If he just took off to help his Dad- that no one knew about- out for a few days or so... Dean grit his teeth. Max would beat him up. His arm slid onto the pillow above his head, fingers brushed the freshly painted wall. Why did he have to be on duty when the Max mission came up? Why couldn't it have been one of the others to get that hell of a duty. Maybe then he wouldn't have felt feel this obligation to help and stick around.

Fingers curled into a fist and slammed into the wall behind him. Paint and plaster cracked a bit. It was a good thing he didn't have a bed frame.

The transgenic's were the closest thing he had to a true family since Sam and his Dad had argued. Dean couldn't ignore his father's call. He had to help.

It also gave him a reason to check on the Impala. She'd been in storage just hours away, hidden, for too long. His baby could use an oil change and a fluid check.

Dean rolled his eyes over to glare at the LCD screen on the front of his cell. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Max was going to beat him and Mole was going to finish the job.

Things would be so much easier if he could just give in and tell the others that he, unlike them, had a biological family out there. Dean sighed and sat up. He threw his leg's over the edge of the mattress and rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. The pale skin over which the black lines of a barcode was stamped.

He hoped the cream he had in the back of the Impala was still good. Dean hated the greasiness of it, but it did some sort of mojo that forced attention away from the tattoo. He couldn't hope that he'd find doctors offices to laser it off in Midwest and having it attract attention wouldn't do him any good either.

At least he still had a lot of clothes that would cover it up. He rocked to his feet and stretched lazily. One hand clutched the silver phone and dialed quickly.

"Hey Dad, where should I meet you?"

Family was the most important thing in his life- even if they didn't realize it. Plus he could use a road trip.

*****

Note: there is a Watonga, OK. I think I have relatives near there... but honestly I just quickly pulled up google maps and point click zoomed. Then I looked up motel's just in case... there's a Watonga Motel if anyone is wondering *nods*.


	4. Flawless 4

Title: Flawless 4  
Author: Falcon-Rider  
Fandom: Supernatural/Dark Angel  
Word Count: 773  
Characters: Dean|Alec X5-494, Mole, mentions: Max, Cece, Biggs, Sam  
Summary: Dean|Alec has work to do, Mole comes to chat.  
Beta: Unbetaed

Note: Both universes are AU... but I'm sticking to the general time line of Alec/Deans age and working them together through that. I didn't like how DA killed off transgenics the same episode they introduced them... so a different transgenic died then Biggs and Cece was just injured in Freak Nation. Rawr. Flawless ignores the DA books because I never read them.

****

"Max is looking for you," A deep voice mentions behind him. The scent of rich tobacco and gunpowder fills Dean's nostrils as Mole leans over his shoulder. "again."

"I'm doing what she asked me to do," Dean rolled his eyes and made a gesture with his right hand. Schematics covered the table in front of him. White paper with blue lines marked with red ink from the pen in his hand.

Mole stepped away to Dean's right side. His yellow eyes scanned the paper. Dean stared for a moment at his friend before turning back to his job. "She's in a mood again. Got any idea on how to get the Tryptophan shipment past the walls?" Smoke billowed past the older soldiers lips.

"Food, Tryptophan, _water_..." Dean ran his left hand through his hair. Strands of dish water blond, nearly brown, ruffled. He needed a hair cut before he started to look like his little brother. "She's asking for a miracle."

"You got that truck full of supplies through a few weeks ago," Mole pointed out as he turned to lean with his back against the table. His shot gun thrown against his shoulder. Dean eyed it and sighed. He missed his sawed off, but there was no way he was going to bring his arsenal to Seattle. It would get requisitioned by Max without much question as to where it came from.

"That was luck. I just happened to get lucky with some contacts... and that was before X6-947 caused a ruckus on the way through town." In truth it hadn't just been about luck. He had contacts, other hunters that trusted him and his father to thank for that. Some hunters thought the transgenics were bad news, fair game. Most saw them for what they were. Genetic experiments that had nothing to do with the supernatural. Made in a lab in the good ole US of A. Dean's hands came to rest on the rough table top. The red pen in between his fingers tapped against the fake wood. "The police have doubled the patrols. They even started guarding the sewer entrances and exits."

Dean stared at the paper, his green eyes moved over it. "We could find a few nearby warehouses and hoof supplies in bit by bit. That may be more trouble then it's worth... it'd be better then nothing, at the very least."

"That's just getting the supplies into the city. Isn't the problem in finding the supplies?"

_No. Not really._ Dean sighed inwardly. The supplies themselves weren't the problem. He had enough contacts between former Manticore employees, hunters, and people he saved to get access to almost anything he could want. "I can get the supplies to Seattle. It's getting it inside that's the problem."

Mole snorted, an oddly horrid snuffle of a sound. "I have no fucking clue how you get all the shit we need, kid. How the hell do you have time to make all these contacts of yours?" He shook his head, thick maroon skin- almost scales- dull in the fluorescent lighting.

"I'm just awesome," Dean spread a grin across his features. He made a mental note to make a call to that man he and his Dad rescued from a poltergeist a few months ago, right before Terminal City became his port of call. "So, what was it that Max wanted now?"

"Something about housing..." Mole glanced toward the door. "Apparently you were supposed to go over the entrance of new arrivals and find rooms for them."

"Biggs was going to do that," Dean raised an eyebrow.

"She sent him and Cece to track down a couple of transgenics outside of Portland," Mole stared at him. "Said you could handle it since you took off for who knows where without telling anyone."

Dean groaned inwardly, "Payback then." He grimaced and circled a section of the schematics before him. "I better track her down... find out where the new arrivals are and see if there's an up to date list of available rooms."

Mole watched as Dean made his way to the door. Schematics were rolled up quickly with deft hands and a red pen shifted up to rest temporarily between white teeth and pale lips.

"Alec," Mole called out. Dean stopped in the doorway and turned to look at his friend. "She's going to ask where you go off to again."

Dean shrugged and grinned around the pen, his left hand removed it from his mouth. "Sometimes you just have to get away from everything. Take care of business for the family and all that."

Transgenic family or biological family... doesn't matter.

****


	5. Flawless 5

Title: Flawless 5  
Author: Falcon-Rider  
Fandom: Supernatural/Dark Angel  
Characters: Dean|Alec, Dalton, Sam, John, mentions of: OMC  
Word Count: 1,283  
Summary: Dean|Alec sacrifices a lot in his life. Sam's safety comes first  
Beta: Unbetaed

****

"Come on, come on, come on!" Dean groaned into the phone as it went to voice mail for the tenth time that day. He slammed it shut cutting it off before the voice mail message could start. He clenched his jaw and stared ahead of himself for a moment.

"Alec?" Dalton called from a short distance away. "Everything alright? Your supplier didn't bail- did they?"

Dean slipped the cell into his pocket and turned toward the teenager. The younger transgenic had been joining him on as many missions as he could talk his way through.

"There might be some trouble," Dean walked over and looked down at the kids bleached blond hair. "Think you can hold the fort here- stay out of sight?"

Dalton nodded adjusting his pack. His right hand produced a small hand gun. "How long should I wait?"

"Well," Dean glanced over as he removed a few items from small compartments on his motorcycle. The green bike had nothing on the Impala, but it had to do while he was Alec. "That depends on what's going on."

Dalton caught the small hand held radio Dean tossed to him and automatically adjusted it. "What channel?"

"There's only one repeater left up here... should be easy to find. Only use it if it's an emergency- code words and all that."

"I'm not stupid," Dalton rolled his eyes as static drifted into the clearing.

"Use the headset. I'll be radio silent unless I need back up," Dean twisted a wire under his shirt and slipped the radio into a larger pocket in his jacket. Adjusting the earpiece he grinned. "Anthony probably just let his cell die but I don't want to take that chance. They were thirty miles down the road last check in. I'll head down that way, you stick here. Keep to the treeline."

"What about the truck?" Dalton nodded at the beast of a automobile. "Think it'll be alright where it is?"

"Should be fine. It isn't likely that someone will just stumble up this road, they'd have to be looking for it," worn army boots settled on either side of the bike. "Even if someone does the truck is beat up enough most people will think it's already been scavenged to pieces. Trust me, it'll be fine."

Without another word Dean slipped a pair of sunglasses on and grinned at the teen before driving off.

Dean liked Dalton, he really did. The problem was that he reminded him all too much of Sam. It had been too long since Dean had seen let alone talked to his little brother. The last time had been right after he had rescued Max with the help of those kids.

****

_Approximately One Year Ago_

The Impala rumbled to a stop outside of a small apartment complex. The building was actually better then it looked from the outside, running water and electricity that didn't exist on a schedule. Dean ran his hands over the dash again before removing the keys and sliding out the door.

Three weeks since he had been home and this time things would be different. There wasn't going to be a next mission or a date to return to work. Sam would be happy, the kid had been getting grumpier each time Dean took off to do a "hunt". It didn't help that it wasn't easy to just get on a cell. He wasn't supposed to have one, at least in front of the other transgenics.

"Son of a bitch," Dean gripped his duffel bag tight as he noticed his fathers truck a ways down the road. Muffled voices reached his ears through the thin walls of the building, aided by his genetics.

His family was clearly fighting just inside the apartment. Dads voice impatient and upset, angry about something. Sam's voice was just as upset and... disappointed, hurt?

Dean dropped his bag and leaned his back against the wall next to the door. The room number was on the ground near his feet, cracked in half. His green eyes traced the curve of the six slowly, back and forth.

The argument was about him, hunting, Mom, Dad... everything. Dean wondered if he should just go inside and announce the news. Manticore was gone! Yippie, hooray! Three cheers... only it wasn't completely gone... there was a chance they would still come looking for him. Clean up the mess they made and all that. He had an up on them though, he was a legal _existing_ citizen. He had a family too... one that tended to travel, a lot. Walking through the door and telling Sammy the truth wasn't really a viable option at this point. Only Dean's father knew about Manticore, he had been the one to make the deal with them. Dean didn't want Sam to look at him any different, didn't want to burden him with this secret.

He suddenly tensed as the argument changed. _School? College?_ Dean turned his head to look at the door in shock. Sam told him everything, he never mentioned applying to school. That would be awesome. A home base could be a good thing for the family. Unless... Dean didn't want to worry about what would happen if the world found out about the transgenics.

There shouldn't be any worry about that though, he had all the paper work necessary and that cream Dad got from some woman in St Louis worked wonders for concealing his barcode. It would be a nice change from changing apartments every few months or living out of motels. A small smile drifted onto his lips. It could be a home again.

Then Dean froze as the door slammed open. Sam stormed out with everything he owned packed securely. In the next moment.

_"If you walk out that door- don't even think about coming back!"_

The door slammed behind him and Dean even jumped a little. Sam cursed and kicked a rock as he started across the parking lot.

"Sammy? Hey wait!" Dean grabbed his bag and moved to catch up to his little brother. Although obviously he wasn't quite 'little'.

"Dean?" Sam turned a shocked glare onto him. Dean nearly backed up a step as he came to a stop a few feet away.

"Hey, Dad didn't-"

"Yes. He did Dean," Sam's jaw clenched tight and Dean schooled his features. "I'm not going back there, Dad made that clear."

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question.

"I'm going to school. I got a full ride to Stanford! I just- I can't live like this for the rest of my life Dean. I don't want to," as Dean watched Sam speak he came to a realization. He nodded and reached into his pocket.

Quickly Dean snagged his brothers hand and shoved a roll of bills into it. "Take this, it'll help you get started. You can buy those books you need or a bike."

"Dean you know that you cou-" Sam stopped as he lifted his hand.

"You want out of this life Sam," Dean met his brother's eyes. Green verses hazel. "Take this, get a job and live the American dream. I know that's what you want. Just take it and go."

Sam wrapped his fingers around the cash and nodded. Dean shouldered his duffel and walked backwards towards the hotel.

"Watch out for yourself Sammy." He turned on his heal and headed to the room towards his father.

Dean couldn't risk Sam's safety if Manticore was looking for him. He needed to gather some information first. Then, when it was safe... Dean could meet up with Sam at Stanford. He could have that home base. No more Manticore, just him, Sammy, and Dad. A family.


	6. Flawless 6

Title: Flawless 6  
Author: Falcon-Rider  
Fandom: Supernatural, Dark Angel  
Word Count: 576  
Characters: Dean|Alec, Dalton, OFC Trace  
Summary: Dean|Alec isn't too interested in Transgenic females.

*****

Pooled rainwater splattered across a graffiti covered warehouse door. Dean slowed his motorcycle to a stop next to it and knocked three times in rapid succession, paused, and knocked twice. Behind him a large truck lumbered to a stop at an angle.

Dean glanced up and nodded to the driver, the young X6 Dalton. As the metal garage door scrolled up Dean started his bike and drove in out of the rain.

He had been lucky, his contact had been in an accident on the way to meet them. Nothing supernatural or breeder cult related. Dean grinned at the X5 in charge of the warehouse that was one of the few ways the transgenics had to get supplies into Terminal City. A beautiful female X5 grinned at him, watching as Dean pulled his bike to a stop and got off.

Dalton drove the truck in and stopped in the center of the building. A dozen human looking transgenics began the process of unloading and transporting the supplies.

"Alec, you're a bit late."

"Ran into some problems Trace," Dean grinned wickedly at her. "Supplier got himself ran into by some tipsy natives."

"Here I was hoping you'd get here early," She surveyed him openly from head to toe. Dean grinned back. "We'll have to catch up another time, I suppose."

Dean grimaced inwardly, he really wasn't interested in getting together with another X5 at this time. There was too much involved in that sort of relationship. Better to keep sex uncomplicated, with ordinaries. Outwardly he smiled flirtatiously and pocketed his keys.

"I better help get the supplies to the city anyway, plus Max wanted to see me when I got back."

Trace practically purred at him as she snatched at his arm. "We could meet later..."

"Sorry love," Dean gently removed her hand and patted her shoulder. "Not tonight. Too much to do and all that."

Dean sped over to the truck and away from the female X5 who was likely very close to going into heat. Sex with transgenics, especially those in heat, was becoming an issue in Terminal City. The thing with using animal DNA to make super soldiers is that you get some interesting out comes- biologically and _instinctually_. One of those being mating.

A lot of the females saw Dean as a Alpha and thus highly desirable for a mate. He was quite high up in the command structure of terminal city, the highest male X5 as it was. Not that he really wanted the responsibility, Dean felt it was his duty to help the transgenics get situated in the real world. He owed it to them as Dean had lived the life they had missed out on.

Dean just wasn't interested in finding a mate among the transgenics. He didn't want to start a long term relationship, not when he wasn't planning on staying here forever. There were still hunts to go on and people to save.

He still had his Dad out there and the other hunters. Sam was still his little brother, even if he was off studying at Stanford. Dean had a family that needed him, a duty outside of the transgenic post-Manticore society.

Sticking to hook ups while on hunting trips was good enough for him. Didn't mean he couldn't flirt between trips.

Sides he just didn't feel like mating with anyone, which might be due to the fact Dean hadn't grown up in the isolation of Manticore.

*****

Author Note: Yeah my verse has the mating thing. I'll explain it better later. Just trying to get across that Dean doesn't want to hook up with transgenic girls. He has no qualms about hooking up with ordinaries though.

To be honest I'll have no idea if I'll throw a pairing in here. If I do it won't be till the long fic.


	7. Flawless 7

Title: Flawless 7  
Author: Falcon-Rider  
Fandom: Supernatural/Dark Angel  
Word Count: 555  
Characters: Dean, Max, Mentions: Sam, John  
Summary: Dean likes Max. Max hates Alec. Dean can't risk the truth.  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. *pout*

Dean liked Max. She was a nice woman and a great leader when she needed to be. Max was full of life and could banter with the best. Dean thought they could be great friends. There was only one problem: Max hated Alec.

He supposed it was at least partly his fault. He didn't warn her about the retro-virus, but then he was still under Manticore's thumb back then. There was no way that Dean was going to risk Manticore thinking he was AWOL. Dean hadn't wanted to risk Sam or his Dad's well being. His family was the one thing that Manticore really had over him.

When he had been told his mission objectives where Max was concerned Dean hadn't been to happy. Most of it was a no brainier... if she escaped he had to make sure she could make it back to her boy toy reporter. The one objective he hadn't been as happy about. Dean was in no way interested in starting a family- especially not one where Manticore would be involved. Since he pictured the majority of his adult life being in the service, Dean had resigned himself to one night stands.

Still, Max had been, and still was, a very beautiful woman- even for an X-5. The idea of being breeding partners with her hadn't been entirely unpleasant.

When she kicked him into the door he got the picture. Dean wasn't interested in raping her. He wasn't that much of a mindless soldier.

She should take that into consideration. Contrary to what Max thinks- Dean has years of training over her and X-5 males are stronger then the females by the same ratio as ordinary males are to ordinary females.

He just wasn't interested in rocking the boat or upsetting her. Dean certainly wasn't interested in becoming a full blown leader of the transgenics. Not only did he not want his face widely known (Ben's record was bad enough), Dean had other priorities that didn't involve Manticore Alumni.

Max seemed to think he was a screw up and a lazy ass. Dean didn't really care to argue with her. He understood her dislike- that it revolved around the virus. She was partly projecting her anger onto him. Dean let her and took the occasional punch when she needed to vent. He wished he didn't have a dislike for hitting girls.

Her not liking him was also why Dean had been avoiding her for a few days. Whenever he disappeared (went on a hunt) Max's moods took a dark turn.

It's not like he was skipping out on his duties- Dean made sure his work was done before he left. Well, he did skip out on the press conference... that harks back to not wanting his face known...

He didn't want people to know who he was or Sam to know what he was. Completely legitimate reasons, honest. Dean just couldn't explain them to Max.

Max who was also pissed off at him for not playing along in her scheme to make Logan think they were dating. Dean may not like roller boy, but he hated Max using him against the guy.

Sides it wasn't like the transgenic population couldn't tell they weren't together. Even X-5's sense of smell could tell that.

Too bad Dean couldn't hide from her forever.

*****


	8. Flawless 8

Title: Flawless 8  
Author: Surevesta (Falcon-Rider)  
Fandom: Supernatural/Dark Angel  
Word Count: 471  
Characters: Dean, Mole, Joshua, and lots of others; mentions of Sam  
Summary: It's Alec's "birthday".  
Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just playing. Not making any profit what-so-ever either... I'm broke.

*****

_One year after Freak Nation, a little less then two after Sam left for college_

Dean froze at the door to his small apartment. Something was off, very off. Muffled sounds were easily caught from the other side of the door by his X5 hearing.

He glanced down the hall and sidled up to the right side of the doorway. Carefully he reached over and pushed his key into the lock. It clicked easily and he twisted the knob and pushed it open with a strong hand.

"Surprise!"

Leaning around the side of the doorway Dean raised an eyebrow at the small group of people. Gem and her baby, Dalton, Joshua, O.C, Sketchy, and even Mole and Max were in the room. Max didn't look particularly enthused about the whole thing though.

A lump of a _thing_ Dean assumed was a cake sat on a large dish Joshua held in front of him. A single large candle in the middle.

"You guys do remember I made this birthday up, right?"

"Boy everyone deserves a birthday, even you," O.C. swatted at his head as Dean entered the room. "We figured this whole celebration started on this day last year so we might as well make it an annual occurrence."

"Plus Joshua wanted to make cake," Sketchy grinned.

Dean glanced over at Joshua and let a large grin slide across his face, "It looks good, how about we all dig in. You guys get started- I'll be right back."

"Let's dig in," Joshua nodded as he set the cake on only table Dean had in his apartment.

"Where are you going?" Mole eyed him, his hand rested on Deans bicep as he walked by.

"Just need to put this stuff away and make a pit stop real quick- I'll be right back."

Mole nodded and dropped his hand before wandering over to the group on the other side of the room.

Dean's green eyes tracked him before he slipped through the door into his small bedroom. He dumped his bag onto the bed and pulled out his cell, glancing cautiously at the doorway as he flipped it open.

There was a reason why he had chosen this date on his original application at Jam Pony. He figured it was safer then using his real birthday and familiar enough he might not forget it. Apparently things were just so busy around here he had forgotten.

_Hey Sammy, hope you had an awesome day. Ace those tests you ought to be havin soon. Go find a party and get drunk or sumthin. Dean._

Dean dropped his phone onto his bed after turning it off and made his way back out to where his friends are.

"Where's my cake?" Dean smiled widely as Dalton handed him a plate. "Oh, and next year- don't forget the pie."

*****

A-note: Freak Nation technically aired on May 3 originally. I'm pretending it was May 2nd for my own purposes. That was also the day they celebrated Alec's birthday according to his records at Jam Pony. Which, by the way, A. I can't remember if they specified an actual date in that episode and B. O.C. Stole those records in a previous episode. Normal must have memorized it.


	9. Flawless 9

Title: Flawless 9  
Author: Falcon-Rider  
Fandom: Supernatural/Dark Angel  
Word Count: 1,112  
Characters: Dean|Alec 494, John, Sam, mentions of Ben 493, OMC(495)  
Summary: John tells Dean truths and Dean keeps his secrets.  
Disclaimer: 495 is mine- the rest belongs to their respective studios/networks/creators. I'm just a poor college student.

*****

Dean was fourteen and tasting his first beer when John told him. It was late in the evening; Sam was already tucked in bed at the back of the house they were renting for the month. He could remember the stars bright in the night sky and the racket of cicadas in the distance. Just an average day, a week after Dean's birthday- John had missed it for the third year in a row. That was probably why Dean held a beer in one hand and a new knife in the other.

"You know," John murmured eyes closed, head titled back against the side of the house. "You would have had a brother."

Dean had slanted his eyes and glanced at his father from the side of his eyes. Crystal green eyes with vision like that of a hawk. "Sammy's my brother."

"He is," John nodded and sat up. His eyes had a serious glean in them, observing his eldest son. "He's your little brother, but he's not the brother I'm talking about."

Dean didn't say anything just took a sip of bitter amber liquid and watched his father. John didn't talk about the past much. Since Mary had died he hadn't been able to focus on anything other than the demon and vengeance. There had been precious little time left for family moments outside of training or the hunt. Birthdays and holidays were more often than not celebrations between Sam and Dean, if not foregone in favor of money for groceries or rent.

"You would have had a twin brother. Identical near as they could tell," John tightened his grip crumpling the aluminum can slightly. "We were so happy when they told us it worked and Mary was pregnant. All she wanted was a family. When you were born… there were complications. It was too early and your brother… he was born brain dead. Either it was something to do with the in vitro… or complications during pregnancy… they couldn't tell us."

John lifted his eyes and met Dean's. There was a sadness, emotion, there heavier than any the fourteen year old had ever witnessed.

"We named him Matthew after my father."

John paused and Dean shifted in his seat. He sat the beer down on the rough wood of the deck.

"You've never mentioned this before," his eyes held a question. Dean would never out right ask what he was thinking, that did not stop him from wanting to. His statement implored but didn't force the issue. His father could answer the unspoken question or leave it be.

"We planned to, once you and Sammy were old enough," John ran a hand across his face and settled it in his hair. His fingers flexed through dark hair, a few flecks of gray were peppered here and there. "With what happened… I didn't know how to bring it up. Didn't want to cause more pain."

Dean nodded and settled his hands on his jeans. His knuckles flexed slightly, kneading the worn fabric of his jeans.

"Don't tell Sammy," his voice was rough and barely a whisper. "He doesn't need to know."

John nodded. There was a lot that Sammy didn't need to know, much of which was unspoken. Each family member had their own secrets. John had the hunt, Sam had his ambitions, and Dean had his life. Not even John knew everything that went on with his eldest son.

They were silent for a long time. John started another beer, Dean polished off his first.

The thing metal of the beer can crumpled with ease between Dean's fingers as he stood. Sharp edge jutted out into his palm. "Gonna check on Sammy."

"Dean," John's voice stopped him as he reached the door. "Memorial Park Cemetery."

Dean paused, he couldn't even feel the bite of the metal into his palm.  
"There's a headstone. It isn't near your mothers… her uncle didn't know where the marker was."

Dean slipped through the door without replying. As he passed the kitchen an easy toss had the bloodied can settled into the garbage can. Dean past through the house quietly, not even a floorboard creaked.

Sam had the back bedroom, the one across from the only bathroom. The door was easy to open and quietly slip through. Dean had made sure to fix every hinge in the house. Just in case.

His brother was curled on his side, facing the open window. A line of salt was spread around any possible point of entry in the room- even the hall door. Dean let his eyes trace each white line for any disturbance before letting his gaze rest on Sam.

Sam was his priority, his brother and his family. He had his dad and Sam- no one else. Mary was the memory of a mother, a woman that he adored and loved, but she wasn't here now. Sam and Dad were important.

He had at one time had another brother: Matthew. Dean had a name to put with a fact.

Dean already knew about his brother. He was aware that he was no longer among the living. John was right about that at least.

What John didn't know, what Dean wasn't about to mention, was that he had already known about his twin. He had known about him for three years. Dean knew about X5-495, his brother that had died at the hands of Manticore. He hadn't died when he was a baby, though, he had died at the age of eleven because his mind couldn't handle the trials Manticore forced on him.

Dean also knew that he wasn't a twin. He was a triplet and his second brother, X5-493 or Ben as his unit had called him, had escaped. Leaning back against the wall next to the window Dean watched his youngest brother's chest rise and fall.

He had thought about enlightening his father to his sibling's plight. The idea had been a focus during many of his sleepless nights for that first year after the summer he spent in Psyops. Dean couldn't do it. He knew the outside and the inside. If he had been stuck in Manticore like everyone else… he would have fled as well.

It was too risky. If he told John, his father would do everything in his power to find the missing brother. Dean knew he would from the look in his eyes tonight. If John found 493 it would only bring Manticore down on them. The life that Dean had would never be the same.

It wouldn't be safe for Sam.

*****


End file.
